


Power Becomes Her

by ShakespeareanHoneyBadgers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM allusions, Boot Kissing, Borderline Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespeareanHoneyBadgers/pseuds/ShakespeareanHoneyBadgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rumple comes back from Neverland, Belle is mayor and he finds her take charge attitude very alluring (taken directly from midstorm’s prompt challenge post).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Becomes Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidStorm/gifts).



None of them knew what to expect when they returned home. They didn’t know if it would be burned to the ground, abandoned, crawling with government agents… Or if it would even exist. But it was still there, intact, not a single helicopter in sight. They didn’t know whether to be concerned or relieved.

Mr. Gold squinted, holding onto the railing of his old enemy’s ship. He could see people moving around on the docks, nonchalant as could be. He dared to hope that they were returning to something that resembled normal.

“Is she there?”

                Mr. Gold glanced down at his side to see Henry intently watching the shore. His undoing. Of course much like the “cows” what happened wasn’t what he envisioned would; as the Shadow threatened to merge with Henry and turn him into the Leader of the Lost Ones, the Dark One became “undone”. That is he sobbed like a baby in front of everyone. It was quite embarrassing and every once in awhile Hook or Regina would glance sideways at him and smirk. He had to be restrained to keep from killing them. Frequently.

“To whom are you referring?” He asked.

                Henry gave him a disbelieving look, “You know exactly who, Grandpa Gold. Your true love.”

“Shouldn’t you be helping your father and Hook dock?”

“Mom doesn’t want me to be stuck as mediator,” he explained.

                Mr. Gold frowned, “Well someone ought to keep him from tossing the dear captain overboard.”

                A jolt went through him as he was reminded that his dear Baelfire wasn’t dead… He had survived and had made his way to Neverland via a realm-hopping pixie that had owed Rumplestiltskin a favor. The specifics, for once, weren’t important.

The one positive thing that had come of Mr. Gold’s meltdown in the middle of a crisis was that Baelfire…Neal…had seen the father that he used to know. The loving human one. And he could introduce Bae to Belle, not the Lacey monstrosity he had witnessed before. And with Tamara out of the picture, maybe he’d stay, and maybe Mr. Gold could have a family at long last.

Henry giggled.

“What’s so funny?”

“You’re just smiling at nothing.” The boy rocked up onto his toes, “You’re happy to be back,” he insisted.

                Mr. Gold shrugged, “I’m not unhappy,” he admitted.

                The Lucas girl was the first to greet them, excited as a puppy during play time. Mr. Gold kept his distance as she unleashed hugs on anyone close enough, even accidentally snagging Regina for a moment. She blabbered about how much she missed them and how worried she had been, on and on and on. Finally, her yipping paused long enough for Emma to comment.

“Looks like you guys managed okay without us.”

                Ruby laughed, “Yeah, Mayor French has been doing a great job.”

                Mr. Gold’s head snapped towards the conversation. Who the hell had given that idiot Moe power?!

“Mayor French?” Regina repeated, disgust dripping from her words.

                Ruby nodded, “After cloaking the town to keep the world out, it was pretty much unanimous. Belle’s been doing a great job; we haven’t had a mob form in _months_.”

                Of course; not Moe, Belle. His chest swelled with pride for her. He knew he could trust her to keep Storybrooke in one piece.

                Ruby motioned for them to follow and they did, glancing around the town. It looked like it had during the curse, peaceful and glowing with small town charm, just an ordinary day in an ordinary place.

“You haven’t had any problems from people within the town, like Spencer or Whale?” David asked.

“Oh we did at first, but that stopped after Belle instated Granny as the sheriff. After the first few incidents crime’s pretty much non-existent now… Mostly she’s gone back to just managing the diner,” Ruby flashed a proud smile, “I got reinstated as deputy, so it’s mostly me making the calls.”

“And no one’s tried to overthrow her?” Regina asked in amazement.

“Not unless they want to mess with Leroy or Anton.” They started to pass by open stores and school even seemed to be in session. “We’ve got a community college now, both for proper job training and just plain learning. And there’s the dispute resolution center; right now she’s the mediator but she’s hoping to find someone else to preside over the cases.”

“Someone’s been a busy girl,” Emma commented.

                Ruby nodded, “Yeah… Didn’t know she had it in her.”

                Mr. Gold did.

                They reached the dispute resolution center, which was conveniently located next to the police station. Ruby led them to the doors of the “meeting hall”, muffled voices coming from within. Ruby told the group to take a seat and that it wouldn’t be too long. Mr. Gold remained standing.

                Finally two women walked out, one looking triumphant and the other disappointed, but not ready-to-start-a-blood-feud disappointed. Ruby slipped in as they left and Mr. Gold eased forward, barely holding back from calling out his beloved’s name.

                She sat at a table in front of several plush chairs, jotting down some notes. Her dark curls fell around her shoulders and spilled down her back, so intent on her writing she didn’t seem to notice Ruby.

“Can you squeeze in another appointment real quick?”

                Belle sighed tiredly, her pen slowing but not stopping, “I’d rather not… A half hour for lunch is all the quiet time I get most days.”

“I think you’re going to want to take this one… Maybe you could have lunch _with_ him?”

“Now who on earth would I want to-“ She glanced up and spotted Mr. Gold in the doorway. He smiled shyly at her and she beamed back at him, “Rumple!” She got to her feet and that was when he was struck with the full image.

                A crisp dark blue blouse that only came to her elbows. A black pencil skirt that hugged her curves. Heels not ridiculously tall but tall enough to stand over his height. It reminded him of Regina, but he had never been attracted regardless of what the Evil Queen had worn. Belle embraced him fiercely and he held her tight.

“I told you I’d see you again!”

                He had been longing for his moment since he had left, but he found himself unable to concentrate on savoring it. He wanted to rewind a bit, take a second look at that woman who had been sitting down. At Mayor French.

**III**

“Dude, I know she’s your girlfriend and you haven’t seen her in months, but could you stop staring at her? I’m pretty sure you’re drooling.”

                Mr. Gold snapped out of his reverie and glanced at Neal, who looked a little concerned towards his papa’s borderline creepy actions. He turned away in embarrassment…then dabbed at his mouth to make sure it was an exaggeration.

                It had been Belle all through lunch, happy and warm and comfortable, thrilled that Baelfire was alive and demanding all the details of their adventure in Neverland. But Mayor French had reappeared as a “welcome back” party formed at one of the public facilities near the park, organizing the event like a war general planning a battle strategy. He was mesmerized by watching the authority roll off of her, the ease as she instructed her troops on how she wanted things done. It gave him unsavory ideas of what _she’d_ instruct him to do if they were alone.

                Unfortunately he could not interact with Mayor French. Every time he spoke to her, or if she just caught him hovering nearby, Belle would return to smile and dote and not even make a mild suggestion about where to sit or try to get him to help. He had to settle for fantasizing from afar, taking a seat early and trying not to catch her eye too many times.

                He had always been attracted to power, being a lowly peasant spat on by nearly everyone. But he had never been attracted to powerful women, only respecting them. And the thought of being controlled, of being powerless again, was terrifying. But Belle… It had to be because he trusted her unconditionally. He knew she’d never demand he’d do something that he was uncomfortable with and would immediately repeal any action he didn’t like. That safety net seemed to breed a role reversal he wouldn’t enjoy unless it was with Belle.

                But now he had to abandon his musings, because his “family” was here and Belle was preparing a speech at the podium.

“Citizens of Storybrooke… I’m sure I speak for everyone when I say that we are glad to have you nine back safely,” she hesitated and then shrugged, “Well, _almost_ everyone.”

                Snickers rippled through the crowd. Everyone seemed to be listening just as intently as he was, moths to the brightest flame.

“We have our King and Queen Snow White and Prince Charming… Our savior Emma… Her brave young son Henry… His father Neal, sometimes known as Baelfire… Her former majesty and previous mayor Regina… The suave sailor Captain Hook…” She paused and looked at Mr. Gold, smiling brightly, “And my true love, Rumplestiltskin.”

                He might need to lie down after being presented with such an honorable title. All he could do was smile back at her and keep himself from falling out of his chair.

“We’ve overcome a lot of adversity since the curse broke; dealing with this new world we’ve come to. I have faith that we will continue to face each obstacle with courage, strength, perseverance, intelligence and creativity,” she took a deep breath, “It is with a heavy heart that, in light of the return of our leaders, I resign my position as mayor.”

                The outcries started up immediately and Mr. Gold tensed in horror. Belle held up a hand and the crowd quieted almost instantaneously.

“I agreed to be acting mayor because it was what this town needed. I have never sought power, or to be a leader. I want only to help,” she met Mr. Gold’s eyes, “And because I was given the opportunity to show what I can do, I was able to, and I am forever grateful for that,” she glanced away, “I was never born to lead, never taught out to.” She glanced at Snow, “I’d rather someone who was take the helm, while I retreat to giving a hand behind the scenes… Thank you,” she stepped away from the podium and left the makeshift stage.

                Mr. Gold felt as though he had been given a piece of candy, only to have it be yanked away.

**III**

                For understanding it was a temporary position, she sure had a lot of shelves and books put into the office, Mr. Gold thought as he finished another box. He had agreed to help pack up her things the next day, but kept getting distracted by Mayor French. Today she wore a white blouse and black knee-high boots that didn’t have enough heel to stand taller than him. His new fantasy was disappearing bit by bit right before his eyes.

“No Midas, I told you I need those figures today, not tomorrow… Well I probably won’t _be_ here tomorrow, that’s why… That isn’t the point, the point is you were supposed to have them today and you don’t. No, don’t bother apologizing, just get it done before the end of the day… Goodbye.”

                He was fumbling to find a new box as she hung up. He felt her gaze on him and tried his best to appear innocent.

“Rumple, I know you have a bad leg, but I find it a little odd that you just so happen to take a break _every time_ I’m on the phone.”

                He glanced at Belle, who was smirking in amusement. Her arms rested on the chair’s, legs crossed in complete ease at being in control.

                He tilted his head, “I do? How odd.”

                She rolled her eyes, “What’s it about, huh? Procrastinating my leave of post?”

“You’ve seen how effective the Charmings are,” he muttered, “All your hard work will go down the drain. I prefer someone competent to be in charge, and you are competent,” he insisted.

“You like me being mayor?” She asked. He nodded.

                She studied him for a moment and then bit her lip, rising to her feet. She shyly moved around her desk, leaning against it.

“I think you _like_ it like it,” she purred and he winced. To everyone else he was an enigma…but she could read him like an open book.

                Her voice softened, “…do you? Like me being in charge?”

                Well he couldn’t exactly lie to her when she already knew it. He nodded stiffly, “It’s very…attractive,” he admitted, “To see you so confident, so…authoritative.”

“Hmmm.”

                He could almost see the shift, his Belle fading back and Mayor French taking her place. She stood a little straighter, not quite as relaxed as she had been.

“Mr. Gold I don’t care if you went on a voyage, you knew you were going to leave and left no way for anyone to get a hold of you. You have dozens of tenants and no one to run your business or ensure problems are solved. I had plenty on my plate and had to deal with your problems as well.”

“I’m sorry, Madame Mayor,” he rumbled, taking a few steps closer to her, “I hate to inconvenience you… How can I make it up to you? …what do you want from me?”

                She met his eyes, “You have money, influence, land, power… But the truth is, all I really want is your devotion.” She put her right foot forward, “…kiss my boot.”

                He should have flipped out, should have told her off, should have said that she could never tell him to do that, not with the history behind it. But the husky way she had murmured it kept him sane…rational. He realized she didn’t know what those words meant beyond his little ego trip with Whale. He was not being humiliated in front of a troop of soldiers and his son. It was a request from his lover, who was watching him with a savory mix of curiosity and arousal, anticipating his response.

                If he had told her about Hordor she would have immediately retracted the request and begged forgiveness.

                He stepped closer, his eyes locked on hers as he moved to hook his cane on the edge of the desk. He could see her eyes widen with surprise…and darken with lust. He began to sink down onto his knees and her hands were there, holding on to his to keep him steady. He stared at her from his position for awhile, on his knees like a servant before his queen, watching her chest rise and fall rapidly in exhilaration. He was then forced to break their gaze, lying prostrate before her, and pressing his lips softly to the toe. He felt her shiver of delight clear down to her foot and he smirked. Poor girl was just now realizing she had complete control of the Dark One. Sure as she held his dagger in her hand, he was helpless to deny his lover anything.

                He kissed it again, open-mouthed and intimate as she gave a breathy sigh. Didn’t taste that bad, honestly, though considering who it was connected to made him want to make out with it all day. But she pulled her boot back and he sat up, glancing up at her curiously.

                Her pupils were wide, lips parted slightly and cheeks flushed.

“Now,” she said with delicious demand, “Kiss my lips.”


End file.
